Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 15
|episode_no = 15 |episode_length = 16:10 |upload_date = September 17, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPihUxPYwyo |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary After getting lost in the previous episode, Austin, Jon, and Dean try to make their way back to the house. McJones tells Jon and Dean to make a compass and use it to get back home, while Austin tries to make it back himself, leaving a trail of torches along the way. Austin builds a beacon out of dirt after he runs out of torches while trying to find his way back. While Jon and Dean are trying to find their way back, McJones roasts Dean by telling him that he needs a map. McJones goes out searching for Austin, and Jon and Dean go underground to find redstone after presumably making their way back home. Austin decides to make a furnace and cook some food for himself while he waits for McJones to find him. While cooking food at night, Austin sees three endermen and decides to fight them. McJones finds Austin and helps him fight the endermen. The two start heading back to the house after killing the endermen. Jon and Dean get lost somewhere underground, and Dean decides they should dig their way back up. Jon gets scared and recalls a time where he and Barry died while trying to dig their way out of a cave. Jon and Dean eventually get back up to the surface, but they dig into water and almost drown on the way up. The whole team re-unites at the house. After re-uniting at the house, the team travels out to hunt for more endermen. While traveling, Austin finds a small wall of water on the edge of a river that isn't flowing out. Jon goes over to check it out, and the water starts flowing as soon as he gets there. Later, Jon randomly says that he has breast cancer, and that "his right titty is hurting." Night falls, and everybody goes off in their own directions searching for endermen. Barry almost dies while (presumably) fighting an enderman. Austin goes back to the desert by himself and starts hunting endermen there again, while encountering multiple other enemies in the process. Austin gets into trouble and almost dies while fighting an enderman when a spider attacks him. Morning comes, and Austin temporarily leaves the desert. As the sun sets once again, Austin goes back into the desert to continue his search for endermen. Jon gets lost at some point while the rest of the team are hunting for endermen and he starts to get scared. Austin almost dies again when a few spiders ambush him while he is fighting an enderman. Austin almost dies a third time when he runs into some creepers, and he tells the rest of the team that he needs someone to come and help him. Jon asks Barry to look for him, but the rest of the team just ignores him and makes fun of him a little. After narrowly escaping death three times in the desert, Austin is killed by an enderman when he accidentally switches to his bow while fighting it. Seconds before Austin's death, Dean and McJones had agreed to go find him. Quotes Trivia * While the season was going on, fans wondered what would happen with the show once Austin died. Austin confirmed both on Twitter and at the end of Episode 15 that the season would still continue on PBGGameplay after his death. * Prior to Austin's death, the team had gone 13 episodes without anyone dying, which is the longest amount of time between two deaths in any season of Hardcore.